1. Field of the Invention
Crustbreaking in electrolysis cells can be performed manually with jackhammers and other manually operated impact devices. However, manual operations are hazardous to the workers and are both slow and expensive. Pneumatically operated crustbreaking equipment has been used but such mechanical crustbreakers are not capable of removing crust formed along the edges and in the corners of electrolysis cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known crustbreakers have been designed to remove slag along cell edges and corners by using an articulated impact tool. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,946 discloses a crustbreaker supported on a semiportable trolley carriage which has a swingable beam with a pneumatic impact tool hinged to the free end of the beam. Although this crustbreaker permits contacting crust located at the extremities of an electrolysis cell, it is complicated and relatively slow and cumbersome to operate. Also, it is not suited for working in a corrosive environment, and due to the pivot arrangement of the impact tool, it does not always cleanly break the crust.